


and leaving us here will be their last regret

by rxginamills



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BITCH THIS _IS_ GOOD, F/F, F/M, It is, M/M, What-If, evie is my princess, i finished this and it's one of the best things i've ever written, i love them more than words can articulate they're my otp, is this actually………good?, malvie my moms, marshmallow uma is cute, she actually came up with the idea of uma going soft at a girl she meets, so this fic is for her, uma deserves happiness, uma is sort of irrelevant for me but she really deserves happy ending And my girlfriend loves her, y'all better love the shit out of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: Uma let go of the railing. She wanted everything that the four villain kids had gotten. Maybe she finally deserved it.Or: the story of how instead of jumping into the sea and leaving Auradon, Uma stayed, met a girl and got her happy ending.





	and leaving us here will be their last regret

 

”Uma, I know you!”

Uma stared at Mal with wide, angry eyes. She held on to the railing tightly, so tightly that she feared it might break something in her hand, but it was better than being near all the people in front of her; the traitors, the people who had left her mother on that wretched island and thought that her child could actually make it there. Uma could make it through anything, she had always known that, but she hated what the Isle had made her.

"You are _so_ much more than just a villain, and you have to believe me because I've been there!" Mal exclaimed, gaining her attention once more. Mal — the girl who she would have once given up everything for and who had betrayed her. Uma knew what she was trying to do. 

"Do _not_ let your pride get in the way of something that you really want!" 

Uma felt angry. Mal had gotten everything and left her with nothing, nothing but a memory of their past. She stood there in a princess dress, looking so different than the Mal Uma had known and loved. Everything from the tiara to the heels was so uncharacteristic, even if Uma was wearing similar attire. Auradon had turned Mal into something she was not.

Yet, this different Mal seemed like a _better_ her. Mal was happier and stronger and _free_. The dress, as far away from Mal's personality as it was, looked gorgeous on her. Uma had to admit to herself that she loved the feeling of the beautiful dress on her body too. It made her shine every bit as bright as Mal, who was clearly the center of attention tonight. Uma let go of the railing. She wanted everything that the four villain kids had gotten. Maybe she finally deserved it.

"You don't love me," Uma whispered quietly, looking at Mal. Multiple eyes went in her direction. Mal's eyes softened.

"I don't, Uma, I'm sorry," she said gently and then looked behind her, "I love Evie. You know that."

"Yeah," Uma's tone of voice was instantly bitter, "I know."

Evie stepped forward and took Mal's hand into her own. Uma eyed her from head to toe. She was the queen of the color blue and everyone seemed to be aware of that. Most of the dresses of the Cotillion were her design; Mal's included. It stung Uma's heart to see her clutch Mal's hand, but in her eyes was something that she recognized. True love.

"Uma…" Evie began, "I love Mal from the bottom of my heart. I know that she and I are meant to be together, but I also know that you used to care about her as much as I do now. Maybe you still do, and I promise you that nothing will ever harm her while I'm around. But… before you and I were Mal's girlfriends," she chuckled lightly and Uma swore she could see Mal's eyes light up, "We were friends too. Everything that I have, I want you to have too. Please stay here." 

Uma was hesitant. She didn't need Evie's pity; she had never needed anyone's pity to get herself up from the ground. But she was so _tired_ of fighting and running and living a miserable life. 

"Okay."

Everyone's faces lit up around her. 

"Okay. I'll stay."

They began laughing and cheering happily. Mal made her way to hug Uma, but she pushed her away, "Don't."

She was still aching far too much to want anything to do with the girl she had once loved, but somehow her heart felt a little lighter. This would be her home now. Auradon would take her in and she didn't have to work in a pathetic restaurant for the rest of her days. 

Just then former King Adam and Queen Belle came forward and smiled gently. Uma saw a tint of red looking at Adam, knowing what he had done. His wife was friendly and sweet and she hadn't even tried to stop him.

"Uma, we — we are happy that you're staying here in Auradon. Sorry doesn't quite cover for all the pain we've inflicted on you." Adam explained.

Uma laughed dryly, "You think?"

"Our point is that we will do our best to make sure you have a good life here. Welcome to Auradon." said kind Belle, and something in Uma's heart told her that she was telling the truth. 

 

* * *

 

Finding a place at Auradon and starting school at Auradon Prep had been difficult at first but Uma felt better knowing that all the people on that boat that day had wanted her there — that was already a whole bunch of people. It didn't make it easier to actually talk to them. The only kind of conversation Uma knew how to hold with people was harsh and commanding because where she came from, she had been the boss. She didn't have that kind of authority here.

Soon after starting at Auradon Prep Uma got a pleasant surprise from King Ben; Harry and Gil, alongside all her old friends, were brought to Auradon to give them a second chance as well. Uma greeted them excitedly, seeing Harry's eyes glint as he stepped out of the limousine with Gil. She hugged them both and felt a warmth in her chest. She had never been the one to show her emotions, but she had really needed the two of them in Auradon. Now they were by her side. 

Valentine's Day came by quickly and Uma found herself revolted at all the couples around her. Jay was proudly showing off Carlos as they walked down the hallways at school and the shorter boy hid his blushing face in Jay's chest. Jane brought Lonnie flowers at lunch and kissed her on the mouth in the softest way Uma had ever seen anyone kiss a person ("Come _on_ , if you're gonna kiss her like a wimp then why kiss her at all?" she mumbled under her breath). Jane and Lonnie weren't the biggest fans of public displays of affection but it seemed that Valentine's Day had them in a mood. Mal and Evie were _the_ couple, or at least acted like it, but Uma couldn't really blame them and there was a reason: though she no longer actually loved her, she still held a soft spot for Mal, who was irrevocably in love with the blue-haired girl by her side. They showed their love to everyone around them. Even Adam was compelled to do something special for his wife in the public eye and chose to hold a Valentine's Day Ball in honor of Belle. It was no secret that she was the star of the show.

So there Uma stood by the drinks and watched as couples danced around her in the magnificent golden light. She had never felt as uninterested in anything than this ball. Mostly because she was alone. There was nobody asking her to dance or bringing her Valentine's Day gifts or kissing her on the mouth way better than Jane kissed Lonnie. She felt sad.

Uma sipped on some juice as Lumière stepped forward and took a microphone in his hands, "Thank you. Yes. Okay, ladies and gentlemen, your royal highnesses, our next musical number is a classic and will tonight be provided by the lovely Mrs. Potts. Give her a round of applause!" 

The plump lady was old now, but smiled kindly at the new and familiar faces. Uma saw a seat in one of the tables set to surround the dance floor and sat down. She spotted Belle and Adam smiling at Mrs. Potts brightly. Uma knew their story, but to be honest, who _didn't_ know their infamous love story? 

A soft, familiar tune began to play. Uma heard Belle's gasp and chuckled a little. She should have known. Mrs. Potts was singing the iconic song that had been labelled  _Beauty and The Beast_. Adam led Belle to the dance floor. It didn't take long for Mal and Lonnie to drag their respective partners to dance too. Other couples began flooding the ballroom and just as Uma was about to turn her attention to the bowl of breadsticks on the table beside her, Harry ran up to her. He had dressed accordingly and looked dashing — probably as dashing as he had ever looked.

"Uma, I need your help," he said quickly and sat himself down opposite Uma. 

"What's up?" she asked. 

"I want to ask out Gil but I don't know how." Harry explained. Uma's eyes widened.

"What? Gil's about as dumb as a rock, why would you wanna date him?" she asked in a tone of voice that reminded her of her days in the Isle. Her coping mechanism had been making fun of others, even the people who deep down did mean a lot to her. Gil was one of those people.

"It's not about how intelligent he is, it's his personality, I… I really like him, okay?" 

Uma smiled, "Well in that case we gotta get your fancy pansy butt across this room, don't we?" 

Harry beamed and practically skipped to the other side of the ballroom where Gil was, knowing that Uma would help him with the guy he really liked. Uma grinned as she followed Harry. 

"Huh. This ball suddenly got a whole lot more interesting." 

 

* * *

 

The ball came to pass. Harry, with Uma's encouragement, asked Gil out for a date. The latter had happily accepted and now, a few months later, they were a couple. Possible the only couple that didn't repulse Uma. She was genuinely happy for her friends. Her sour attitude was slowly melting away. She no longer felt the need to watch her own back constantly or eavesdrop on people or shut everyone out. Auradon was having an effect on her.

One day at lunch, when Uma was sitting beside Gil and Harry with even Evie and Mal tagging along, her life changed. At least that's what it felt like seeing that peculiar girl walk up to her. She had brown, fairly short hair and warm brown eyes. Una thought she’d be transported into a whole new world if she looked at them for long enough.

"Hey Eleanor!" exclaimed Evie from the opposite side of the table. Uma could barely keep her jaw from dropping at the sight in front of her. She almost found it embarrassing.

 _I'm tough_ , she told herself, _I'm not a softie — oh my god she's smiling abort mission abort mission —_

"Uma?" Gil's voice brought her back from her thoughts. She blinked rapidly a few times.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" Gil asked. 

"I'm fine." Uma said, focusing on the girl — Eleanor, was it? — again. She chuckled.

"I'm Eleanor Fitzherbert," she introduced herself, "And I think you're Uma…? From the Isle?"

Uma's blood ran cold. Immediately all kinds of thoughts filled her head and she hated every single one. What if Eleanor was prejudiced? What if Eleanor was cold and mean on the inside (Uma thought this to be impossible as she looked at the radiant girl in front of her) or only wanted to pretend to be Uma's friend? Would she always be known as Uma from the Isle?

"That's me." Uma said quietly. Eleanor extended her hand.

"It's so nice to meet you." 

Uma's worry melted away like a cone of ice cream in the summer. She grabbed Eleanor's hand and shook it. A tingly sensation went through her body. Eleanor sat down next to her.

"So… Fitzherbert? You're Rapunzel and Eugene's kid?" Harry questioned. Eleanor nodded.

"Yeah, one of three girls. My younger sisters are called Rowan and Rosana. I don't have magic hair nor am I an expert in the art of thievery but somehow I'm supposed to be Eugene and Rapunzel's child. I am pretty good with a horse, though." she explained. 

"Teach me." 

The words slipped out of Uma's mouth before she even realized it herself. She closed her eyes for a moment, internally hitting herself on the head. Harry let out a high-pitched laugh and clapped his hands together. 

Eleanor tilted her head, "You wanna learn how to ride a horse?"

Uma swallowed, "Yeah." 

"Okay! Sure, I'll teach you!" Eleanor squealed and bounced in her place a few times. Then her phone buzzed on the table. A loud siren started beeping in Uma's head. Eleanor was leaving. 

"Oops. Sorry, I have to go or I'll be late from class. It was nice to meet you, Uma. I'll see you guys around." 

She was gone as fast as she had arrived. Uma stared after her until she was completely out of sight. Then she turned around to face Harry, Gil, Evie, Mal and the rest of the people sitting around her. Mal was smiling wickedly.

"Who are you and what have you done to Uma?" Harry asked, "You were softer than a marshmallow!" 

"Shut up! Was not," Uma mumbled. 

"You _like_ her." said Mal. Uma glared at her.

"I just _met_ her." 

"That doesn't matter." 

Uma groaned as the others laughed and lowered her head down on the table. It wasn't a taunting laugh, and she was aware of it, but it didn't exactly help her situation. She had been a girl of the sea all of her life. Hanging out by the beach was her favorite thing to do. Back at the Isle she could've sailed around with her boat for days without getting tired. Swimming was one of her activities and her dream had always been to swim with dolphins once. Seeing one on the other side of the barrier, where she could not go, had only increased this. So it was safe to say that riding a horse was as far away from her beloved activities as it could get. 

Gil pat her on the shoulder, "Hey, it's gonna be fine, Uma. I have full faith in you." 

She lifted her head and leaned it on his shoulder, "Thanks G." 

Harry looked lovingly at the boy of his dreams; goofy, sometimes a tad bit dumb, but kind and innocent. He couldn't understand how he had gotten so lucky. All his life he had chased girls and now none of them were attractive in the way Gil was. Sitting around a table surrounded by queer people — Uma without a label because she had declared herself too badass for one, homosexuals Mal and Evie, who were not afraid of showing who they loved and sweet pansexual Gil, his Gil, who had one day uttered that everyone around him was so beautiful — made him feel safer and more confident about himself. Even though Harry could never be as good friends with the first four VK's to be rescued as he used to be, he felt content with these people around him. Seeing Gil offer his comfort to Uma, his best friend since they were little, made his heart full. 

Uma noticed the look in Harry's eyes. She smiled and reached out to him to grab his hand. Where Jay, Carlos, Mal and Evie had their close group of four, Uma had her two boys. Her best friends through all the taunting and bossing around and commanding that she had given them. Uma sighed deeply.

"I genuinely don't know where I'd be without you two. I'm happy you found each other this way. I want that too."

And she would have it, but she didn't know it yet, and discovering it would be an adventure like no other. 

 

* * *

 

Evie had given Uma Eleanor's number a few days later so that they could agree on a time and date for Uma's horse riding lesson. Evie had wanted to design her an outfit too, but Uma had quickly drawn the line and said no thank you to a dazzling turquoise jacket and gleaming black boots, deciding that it was a tad bit too glamorous. 

(Evie had pouted at this, but Uma stood her ground.)

There she was sitting then, with the cell phone in her hands, typing out a text message to Eleanor. Many options were swirling around in her head. 

_hey it's uma_

_how about that horse riding lesson today??_

Uma pressed send. She bounced on her tip-toes for a moment before she heard a clicking sound from her phone. Instantly her heart jumped. It was Eleanor.

**hii uma!!**

**sure, today is fine**

**the beach, five o'clock?**

Uma felt like squealing like a little girl. If Harry had seen her he would've laughed his little butt off. Uma was known to be confident and able to handle herself in almost any situation. The fact that a girl made her as soft as a bunny was definitely news for Harry. 

_five is good. see u there x_

She shoved the phone in her purse and left to grab herself something to drink. At least she'd get to see the beach again while being taught how to ride and handle this peculiar creature: the horse. 

Five o'clock rolled by and Uma made her way down to the beach. She loved the smell of the sea and the sun glittering off of the ever-moving waves. By the rocks stood Eleanor with two majestic, white horses. Uma gulped at the sight; Eleanor looked beautiful. To be fair, she always did, but something about seeing her in Uma's favorite place made her even more gorgeous. 

"Hey!" Eleanor exclaimed as she saw Uma, "Are you ready to hop on one of these babies?" 

"I think so." answered Uma nervously. Eleanor noticed that Uma was not her usual self and squeezed her shoulder.

"It's okay. You'll do fine and I'm right here if something goes wrong."

Uma took a deep breath, ”Alright. Let’s do it.” 

Eleanor helped her climb on the horse.  Uma was trembling as she held on to the reins. Then she saw Eleanor grab them too.

”I’m gonna walk right here with you, okay? I won’t let go.”

”You won’t let go?”

”I won’t let go.”

Uma relaxed noticeably. They began moving and she tried to concentrate on being calm; she had read somewhere that horses coulf sense if she was feeling distressed and the last thing she wanted was for the horse to throw her off its back and smash her face in with one of its hooves... or maybe she was exaggarating slightly?

”What’s the name of this thing?” Uma asked as they walked beside the sea. The sound of the seagulls, believe it or not, calmed her. It made her feel like herself.

”Her name is Marigold. The other one is Lily.” Eleanor explained. 

”’Kay. Hey, uh, Marigold, we’re doing good, right?” 

Eleanor laughed softly, making Uma’s heart jump just slightly, ”You’re doing great, Uma. Maybe I should... do you wanna try to...” 

She slowly began to let go of the reins. Uma panicked, ”Nononononono please do _not_ — you said you wouldn’t let go — ”

But it was too late. Marigold knew something was wrong with Uma and took off running; Uma screamed her throat out and decided there and then that it was officially her most embarrassing moment. Eleanor cursed under her breath, fetched Lily quickly and leapt after Uma. She reached the pair with little effort and grabbed Marigold’s reins.

”Easy, girl... it’s alright!” she tried to soothe Marigold, who whinnied in return. Uma was holding on to her for dear life. 

”There we go,” Eleanor said gently as Marigold showed signs of calmness, ”Good girl.” 

She hopped off of Lily and helped Uma down from Marigold’s back. The latter almost collapsed in her arms. 

”Can we... never.... do that again?” she breathed shakily. 

”I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have let go, I should’ve known you weren’t ready,” Eleanor looked down at her feet. Uma knew she was feeling guilty and put her hands on her shoulders.

”Hey... even though I am still quite terrified, you don’t have to feel guilty. You just saved my ass, and I think I’m simply more of a sea girl,” she looked to the sea beside them and felt a soothing power flood over her, ”Oh yeah, I’m _definitely_ more of a sea girl. But it doesn’t mean I didn’t have fun, I mean — I got to be this much closer to you.” 

Uma pinched her fingers together to dictate the amount she meant. She looked up at Eleanor, realizing how her arms were still around the taller brunette. Uma quickly kissed her before properly realizing what she was doing. Her face went hot red; one of her least favorite colors.

”Sorry about that...” 

Eleanor smiled, ”I didn’t say I didn’t like it.”

Uma’s lips spread into a smirk, ”Oh, so... you think I could do it again?”

Eleanor tilted her head. She tapped her chin as if deep in thought. Then she detached herself from Uma’s embrace and grabbed the two horses. She turned to return Uma’s smirk.

”Take me on a date this weekend and I’ll think about it.” 

For the first time around this girl, Uma felt like her sassy self. She reveled in the feeling.

”Deal.”

 

* * *

 

"Dang, your sisters are replicas of your mom, aren't they? How old are they?" Uma asked as she handed Eleanor back a picture of Rowan and Rosana. They were sitting in a restaurant together just a few days after their horse riding lesson, sharing a bowl of breadsticks after their meal. 

Eleanor tucked the picture back in her wallet, "They're 7 years old. Proper princesses. Exactly like my mom. Dad and I have a habit of escaping for a morning horse ride in the forest on Saturdays when the mayhem in the castle is worst — meaning that mom, Rowan and Rosana are playing together." 

She chuckled, "I love my family. I can't wait for the girls to start going to school here." 

Uma watched Eleanor for a moment; inspected how her lashes moved as she blinked and how the dimples at her mouth appeared slightly whenever she smiled. Uma's heart felt like it would jump out of her chest. She reached for Eleanor's hand and brushed their fingers together. Eleanor smiled softly.

"You're not usually this soft, are you?" she asked.

"Definitely not," Uma laughed, "You bring out that side of me." 

They were silent for a moment. Then Eleanor spoke up carefully.

"What was your life like on the Isle? If you're okay with talking about it, of course…" 

Uma felt a lump in her throat but brushed it off, "It's cool, it's cool, it doesn't hurt as much as it used to. Living with my mother, I — I didn't have much. Sure, I had food on the table everyday 'cause of that damn fish and chips place and a roof over my head but I wasn't really happy. My mom didn't see me as her daughter, I was more of an employee to her. Then came Mal," Uma chuckled and brushed her hands over her face for a moment, "I was _so_ whipped. I thought that I could live with the crap thrown on me daily if she was there because she made it all okay. Then, as we all know, pretty Prince Ben chose to bring Mal here, alongside her three best friends. We broke up and I never saw her again. At that point I was sure that the Isle was gonna kill me or drive me nuts because Mal had gone and saved Auradon from Maleficent and fallen in love with Evie and all that jazz. I was so _mad_. That led me to hijacking that Cotillion, which… ultimately proved to be the best thing I ever did." 

Uma stared into Eleanor's eyes. The brunette looked shocked and hurt.

"I can't believe — I'm so sorry you had to go through that." she breathed. 

"Hey, it's alright. I'm in Auradon now and I'm happier and stronger. I have my boys with me."

"And me." Eleanor grabbed Uma's hand fully, placing it between her own.

"And you."

Eleanor gazed at Uma, a vision of strength and good heart right there in front of her. She couldn't fathom going through what Uma had, or watching her sisters experience the same kind of treatment. Something in Uma's survival made Eleanor feel even more drawn to her. She made a choice to always look after her from that point on. 

"Can you please kiss me again?" 

Uma jumped a little, "What, now I have permission?" 

Eleanor nodded furiously, "Yes, I told you you could if you took me out this weekend and you have. Please kiss me."

Uma grinned contently, "I can't argue, can I?"

"Absolutely not."

Uma leaned in and kissed Eleanor. It was a more passionate kiss than the one at the beach — well, as passionate as she could give her in public. They pulled back, each one smiling brightly. Uma put her hand on Eleanor's cheek.

"Alright, so the thing is that… I don't want to kiss you," she trailed off just to see Eleanor's smile fade, "Unless you're my girlfriend."

Eleanor sighed in relief and smacked Uma lightly on the arm, "Oh, you're such an ass! I thought you seriously didn't want to kiss me!" 

"I got you! So will you be my girlfriend?" Uma asked through laughter. 

"Of course I will," Eleanor kissed Uma again, "To be honest, if you hadn't asked by the end of this date I would've done it myself."

Uma fully leaned back in her chair, "So I know you're aware that we haven't known each other for that long, but you give me that kind of feeling that Harry says he gets when he looks at Gil or Mal looks at Evie. I'm done with being alone and with you here in Auradon, I'm not."

Eleanor's eyes softened, "I'm glad I make you feel that way, and I'm so happy to be your girlfriend. I just — I can't wait to see what's in store for us."

Uma notified a passing waitress to make her way to their table and looked back to Eleanor, "Right back at you, El."

Eleanor raised a brow, "El? Only Evie calls me that."

"I know, please don't tell her I said that."

The waitress' arrival was drowned in their laughter. They paid for their food and left the restaurant, both feeling content at the new status of their relationship. It would only be uphill from there. 

 

* * *

 

End of term was coming along quickly. The students of Auradon Prep were preparing for summer vacation. Uma had been invited to a meeting with Ben, Adam, Belle and Fairy Godmother, presumably to talk about her time in Auradon for the past school year. She made her way up to Fairy Godmother's office, where the four people were waiting. Fairy Godmother sat behind her desk as the others sat around her.

"Hello Uma," she smiled kindly, "Take a seat."

Uma did so and placed her bag on the chair next to her. For some reason she felt incredibly nervous; like a misbehaving schoolgirl about to be lectured.

"How are you doing?" began Ben. He sat there with his soft hair and pretty eyes and that charming, warm smile. Uma could see why he was a favorite amongst the guys and girls of Auradon Prep. In addition to his physical features, he was a good and just king. There was a time in her life where Uma might have seen herself attracted to him — that was before Eleanor turned her life upside down, of course. 

"I'm doing okay, thank you." Uma answered as politely as possible. 

"Has school been okay for you?" Fairy Godmother asked. She cared for all her students despite their backgrounds and her motherly instincts over all of them were strong. 

"It's been good. I never thought I'd love school this much," Uma laughed, showing all her teeth. It was genuine laughter of happiness.

"That's good to hear. Why don't you tell us about this year?" Fairy Godmother suggested. Uma took a deep breath.

"Okay, um, well, I had trouble settling in at first. I was so different to everybody else here that I didn't really know my place here. Then Ben, very kindly, brought Harry and Gil here," she glanced at Ben with gratitude and he bowed his head a little, "I honestly would be nothing without them. They're my best friends. Now I'm rambling! Anyway — I made new friends and Harry and Gil helped me find my role in all of this. I reconciled with Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay, at least a little. And I met a girl."

Uma blushed and looked down at her hands folded on her lap. Belle's heart felt warm.

"Would you care to tell us a bit more about this girl?" she spoke up, "It seems she means a lot to you if she gets such flush on your cheeks."

Uma blushed deeper but looked up into Belle's eyes and kept talking, "Her name is Eleanor, Eleanor Fitzherbert, you probably know her. I was mesmerised with her from day one. She took me horse riding as an attempt to teach me but I think we covered that I am unteachable," Uma chuckled, "We, uh… we went out and I asked her to be my girlfriend. Now our three month anniversary is coming up. I'm very happy." 

Belle was radiant, "Oh, how wonderful!"

"We do our best to ensure that the LGBTQ+ students of Auradon Prep feel safe and free here." Adam said, feeling proud of what they had achieved.

"I think you've done a really good job at that. Thank you." Uma said. All four people in front of her smiled. 

"Thank _you_ , Uma. I think you've taught us all valuable things." Ben told her. For the first time in her life Uma felt like she had succeeded in something. Her mother had never said as much as a thank you for doing the dishes or sweeping the tables or driving the same grey-haired, drunk man out of the restaurant every single day when he tried to stay after closing time. In Auradon Uma was being recognized for something so big that she didn't even understand it herself and she felt very proud. 

"We're all really glad that you're happy here," Adam said, "You can go. Have a good summer."

Uma grabbed her bag, flashed a smile for the four of them and left the office to search for Eleanor. She felt more content than she ever had in her life. She had a home in Auradon and in her girlfriend. Her friends were happy together and as individuals. Uma's mother would never touch her again, never command her or enslave her in a kitchen. So much had happened to her and it was hard to grasp the amount of gratitude she felt for everyone that had made it happen. Mal, Evie, Ben, Belle and so many more had been there to persuade her to stay at her lowest point, and Uma was terrified to think of what her life would be like if she had declined their offers and left. She belonged in Auradon, her two best friends belonged in Auradon and that's where they'd spend the rest of their lives, free from the struggles of the Isle. Uma knew, however, that there were still so many children on the Isle in her position and helping them would be Ben's lifelong project. She couldn't wait to get stuck in and help him as well as she could. She wanted everything that the four villain kids had gotten. She finally had all of it.

**Author's Note:**

> For my girlfriend: If you ever see this, I love you. I hope I've done Uma justice.


End file.
